Without My Darling
by Gwento-addict
Summary: Jack's Struggle to Get over Ianto, as He Watches his 6 year old Daughter Rose Harkness Jones Grow up. Tissue Warning
1. Chapter 1

Without My Darling

"Daddy, Daddy!!" Rose screamed as she ran into the living room, to see her Dad, Auntie Gwen and Uncle Rhys. "Aww she's so adorable" Gwen cooed over the 6 year old, "Im a big girl now Auntie Gwen" Rose said. "Yer c'mon Gwen she's six" Rhys said to his wife, at this moment Rose had spotted Gwen and Rhys' baby son Ianto sleeping in his pram. "Daddy is this Ianto?" Rose said as she tried to peer into the pram, "yes Rose, quieten down a bit because he's sleepy" Jack said. "Why daddy did Ianto not sleep well today?" Rose asked. "when you were very small like Ianto you needed a lot of sleep to" Jack emphasised to Rose for her to understand, even though she was bright for a six year old, Jack always wondered if she got that from Ianto, after six Christmases without him, each year was getting harder to face that Ianto wasn't going to be there to see, Rose grow up.

"Daddy do I have to go to bed?" Rose asked, "Yes or Santa wont come, I'll tell him that Rose has been a naughty girl and wont go to sleep" Jack said as he tickled his daughter "You wouldn't do that daddy, your not mean!" Rose giggled as she ran up the stairs to her room. Gwen turned to Jack after Rose had gone to ask him how he was feeling "How are you Jack, I know that this time of year is hard for you and I know that you miss him Jack" Gwen said as Jack replied with "Its so hard, as she gets older I can see him, she is so like him, you know what she asked for, for Christmas Gwen…A Stopwatch, she is so like him, sometimes I cry myself to sleep thinking of what it would be like with him still here, I don't think I can take it" Jack burst into tears. "Are you ever going to tell her about him?" Gwen asked, "I sometimes try but its to hard, I want her to know about him, how brave he was, when Rose is at school I go to his grave and just sit there, I don't say a word, I-" Jack tried to hold back the tears but, he couldn't, he let them out he cried so loudly it woke baby Ianto up from his sleep.

"Im gonna go and try and put him to sleep" Rhys said as he went into the other room with Ianto while Gwen soothed Jack's tears. "He would be thirty three now, and he would be so beautiful" Jack sobbed into Gwen's arms "All the things I should have done to save him, all this time of him not being here, it hurts more, sometimes I cant look my own daughter in the eye, she is so like him, to much like her"

"I know this hurts Jack, we have all lost so much, but we have to move on and think of the good times not the bad and how Ianto would have loved that little girl and how he, would spoil her rotten and get her hooked on coffee" Gwen said as Jack tried to calm down as he wiped his tears away. "We better go, see you tomorrow, around twelve?" Gwen said as Rhys put Ianto back into his pram. "See you tomorrow Gwen" Jack said and quickly kissed Gwen on the cheek and shaked Rhys' hand as they walked out of the door.

After they had left, Jack looked himself in the mirror, his eyes red from crying, then he went into Rose's room and saw her gracefully breathing in her sleep. Jack kissed her in her sleep "Goodnight Angel" he said as he went into his bedroom.

Jack never slept, not anymore; he hadn't had one wink of sleep in over 6 years, it was around three in the morning as Rose came in with her teddy, bubbles.

"Rose Harkness Jones what are you doing up?!" Jack asked, "I had a bad dream, this other man kept saying he was my daddy to" Rose explained. "What was this man called?" Jack asked "I don't know daddy, but he wore a suit, and had a scar on his cheek which scared me" Rose said. "Rose you know I never told you about your other daddy" Jack said "I have another daddy?" she said.

"Yes he died before you were born, he was called Ianto Jones and he was beautiful, I loved him at first sight, he wore a suit, and then something happened, and I lost him forever and I couldn't get him back, I should have told you because you're a big girl now and I can tell you everything" Jack said as Rose was Silent, Jack's tears began to flow again. "Please daddy don't cry" Rose said as she cuddled her daddy, tears started to run down her cheeks "I wish I could see you happy daddy, I wish I could see my other daddy, I miss him" Rose said as Jack wiped her tears. "I miss him too darling, now let's go to sleep shall we, big day tomorrow, lots of big presents for you" Jack said as his daughter slept next to him he finally could try to sleep again.

**Hopefully you guys liked this? This is hopefully the first of many Jack/Rose Harkness Jones Story's :P Go On Lets Make it a Series!!!**

**Review!!?? **


	2. Christmas Day

Without My Darling Part 2

"Daddy! Daddy! I got a stopwatch" Rose shouted as she jumped up and down in front of her dad. "Did you like your dress that Auntie Gwen and Uncle Rhys got you?" Jack asked. "Yes I like it very much daddy, can I wear it today?" Rose asked her two pigtails bounced up and down. "Yes darling, now go get dressed, Auntie Gwen will be round soon" Jack told Rose as she ran up the stairs to get ready. Jack Sat Down and Stared at the picture of Him and Ianto, they looked so happy. "Merry Christmas Ianto" Jack Whispered as Rose came running down the stairs. "Daddy, Auntie Gwen and Uncle Rhys are here!" Rose screamed. The doorbell went as Jack greeted them,

"Merry Christmas Gwen, Rhys" Jack said as he greeted them into the house.

Rhys shook Jacks hand when they entered the house, as Gwen was thanked by Rose for her beautiful pink dress. Jacks eyes were still red from his constant crying the night before and Gwen around made it harder for jack to forget Ianto, but how could he, his daughter reminded him so much of Ianto. She played with the silver stopwatch when she shouted out "anybody for coffee", everybody looked in amazement. "Ok darling do you want me to help you?" Gwen offered. "No thank you Auntie Gwen I can make coffee by myself, it isn't hard to use a coffee machine" Rose said as she walked off into the kitchen. Jack seemed terrified as he glared at the floor. "I know how you must feel Jack; she is so like him, I mean the stopwatch was one thing but now the coffee, she is like a replica of Ianto" Gwen said as Jack looked up. "I love her so much but she is a reminder that he's gone, I could never leave her she is the only thing that keeps me strong, the only person who keeps me sane" suddenly Rose came in with the coffee for Gwen "Here's your coffee Auntie Gwen" Rose said as she passed the cup to Gwen "thanks darling" Gwen replied as she drunk the coffee the taste was the same, a complete replica of Ianto's. Gwen mouthed at Jack 'Have you told her?' Jack nodded in response. "Your coffee is just like your dad made it years ago" Gwen said, "My daddy told me about my other daddy and he is just like me! I miss him" Rose said as she begun to cry. "Aww darling don't cry" Jack said as her picked her up and put him on his knee. "But I want my daddy back" Rose cried as she cuddled up to her father. "I know darling but we have to be strong, I know he wouldn't have wanted you to cry like this" Jack said now trying to hold back the tears himself. "C'mon Rose can you show Auntie Gwen what you got for Christmas and then we can sort you out and wipe those tears away, its Christmas Day!" Gwen said as she took rose from Jack and placed her on her hip. Rose cuddled her Auntie Gwen as she took her up the stairs. "So how are you doing then mate?" Rhys asked trying not to create an awful silence. "Ok, well for now anyway, what did you get Gwen for Christmas?" Jack said in a deadpan tone. "Well I bloody broke the bank this Christmas, I got her a new Bellstaff Jacket, and then she wanted more things so I got her a Hoover a Necklace and a ring that cost over two grand" Rhys said. "Bloody Hell Rhys how much have you spent on her!" Jack said astounded as he dared to ask the question of how much the added total was it had to be over £5,000. "So urm How much was it all?" Jack asked "To Much mate, to much but if I had to estimate over £5,000". "During all this convocation Gwen and Rose were back downstairs.

"Were all better now aren't we Rose, we've had a chat and sorted things out" Gwen said holding Rose's hand. Rose still looked a bit upset so Jack comforted her with a little TLC from her dad, which meant a big cuddle.

Dinner was ready and it all looked so delicious and with Ianto now fed and deeply sleeping, everybody could be as loud as they wanted. Rose laughed at her dad as he spilt red wine over his trousers "Haha Daddy spilt red stuff on his trousers!" Rose said in stitches of laughter. Rhys and Gwen passionately kissing at the table made Rose giggle and 'wit woo' them at the dinner table.

After dinner the doorbell went. It was Martha, who Jack hadn't seen in a while and her husband Tom Milligan. Gwen and Martha greeted each other like old friends as Gwen said "Ooh look how big you've got!" Jack was surprised to see Martha expecting a child as she was now fully involved with unit, it was hard to chat with them, while telling an over hyper Rose to sit down and be quiet.

"How are you Jack?" Martha asked as Tom gave Jack a bottle of red wine as a present and another present that Rose was already opening on the floor.

"I'm ok yes, I am so surprised that you're here and you look stunning" Jack complimented Martha as she sat next to Gwen who was rocking Ianto in her arms.

"So how old is he?" Martha asked "5 weeks, and he's adorable" Gwen replied.

Next to Gwen and Martha were Tom and Rhys who had just met "So what's your profession Rhys?" Tom asked "I'm Manager for a haulage Business. You?" Rhys said "I'm a Doctor, but I have also done some work in Africa" Tom said. Rhys felt a little threatened by Tom as he has a better job than him, but as Rhys jumped to conclusions he shouted out "My wife fights aliens!" Rhys shouted as Rose jumped up and down "Haha Uncle Rhys shouted!" Rose screamed. "Rhys!" Gwen cursed but she knew that he had, had a lot to drink.

"Rose, Bed Time" Jack said as Rose stormed upstairs. "I think we better go to, thank you Jack for a brilliant dinner" Gwen said as she escorted Rhys out and Pushed Ianto's pram. Finally as they left Martha got down to Business with Jack. "Jack I'm not here for a family reunion I'm here to ask you to help" Martha Said. "I've Been Having Meetings with Lois Habiba and Her team in London and there worried, People are going missing off the streets, and they have researched a machine that is being built" Jack was now worried. "What Machine, Martha tell me!" Jack shouted.

"The Immortality Machine, but this time its deadly and it wont work unless you or your daughter co-operate, there coming for you Jack" Martha explained.

"Can it bring People Back to Life?? MARTHA tell me!" Jack Shouted.

"Yes" She answered "but you daughter has to be the sacrifice Jack" Martha explained.

"So it would be Ianto or Rose?" Jack asked. "Yes Jack" Martha explained.

Jack Couldn't Live without Ianto but also he couldn't sacrifice his own daughter to save his lover, Jacks Mind was going around in circles. Martha left quickly as Jack peered into Rose's room and watched her sleep, Jack cried silent tears as she slept, not knowing what would happen in the days ahead.

**Ooh Jack Has to Make the Decision! Ianto or there Daughter. Will he get Help from His Friends?**

**Review???????????**


End file.
